BE THE SEER OF BLOOD
by i-am-eridans-waifu
Summary: this is a kankri x reader lemon because im a fucking nerd.


== BE THE SEER.

You are now the SEER OF BLOOD, and you think you're getting used to this PHYSICAL CONTACT thing.

There is a sense of BARELY CONCEALED AWKWARDNESS as (Y/N) leans on your shoulder. Her soft (H/C) hair tickles your cheek.

You two aren't officially MATESPRITS YET, but maybe half an hour ago, you essentially declared it a redrom thing. If it weren't such a RECENT DECISION, you'd be a little more comfortable, but even you, KANKRI VANTAS, have to admit that having another body next to yours is pretty nice.

At first, you two were majorly jumpy. Every time she touched you, it was like a static shock collected in her fingers and materialized on your gray skin. That left little room for BASIC INTERACTION, let alone anything...else.

But you think you've kind of figured it out. Her leaning on your shoulder doesn't make your hands shake like they used to, although it helps that the sun is setting and there's NO ONE ELSE AROUND.

However, this does not mean you're ready to appear in public as a couple. You're not interested in MEULIN LEIJON, shipper extraordinaire, writing any fanfiction just yet.

(Y/N) moves, sighing. When she speaks, her words are slurred from tiredness.

(Y/N): u hungry

KANKRI: N9t particularly.

(Y/N): good

(Y/N): for a bony little shota ur shoulder is actually p comfortable

You feel your cheeks heat up with MUTANT RED BLOOD. (Y/N)'s upfront, sometimes almost abrasive way of showing affection takes some getting used to. And you're trying not to act five sweeps old at her (most likely unintentional) comment about you.

KANKRI: Err, y9u *are* aware that the c9nn9tati9n 9f 69th th9se adjectives y9u just used are p9tentially, ah…"awkward", right?

(Y/N): shuddup u perv

(Y/N): u kno i didnt mean it like that

(Y/N): u teenage boys are all the same

You can feel the heat on her neck, though, and you can tell without looking that she's blushing. You two both get embarrassed so easily.

KANKRI: S9rry.

(Y/N): aww its ok

You flinch as she leans closer into you, tucking her knees against your legs. Her breath is warm on the exposed part of your neck that isn't covered by the red turtleneck.

(Y/N): u cutie

(Y/N): dont be scared

(Y/N): i promise im not setting u up for a fall

(Y/N): and im not going anywhere

(Y/N): id say i love you but thats p fuckin cliche u feel me

(Y/N): how about "i care about u a whole fuckin lot even tho were both pretty damn awkward"

KANKRI: It's a bit w9rdy.

(Y/N): says mr lecture

KANKRI: Y9u're 9ne t9 talk. I've heard y9u ramble 9n a69ut th9se sh9ws y9u l9ve and why y9u l9ve them, d9wn t9 the psych9l9gy 9f the characters' interacti9n.

(Y/N): hehe

(Y/N): when ur not being a self-centered douche youre very sweet

KANKRI: 9nly 6ecause y9u sh9wed me h9w.

(Y/N): mr cliche strikes back

KANKRI: I was attempting t9 6e m9re h9nest. I d9 listen when y9u 9ffer advice.

(Y/N): dont sugarcoat it kankri i know i can get pretty ridiculous

KANKRI: 9kay, s9 I listen a69ut 80 percent 9f the time.

(Y/N): ill take what i can get

This time, when she moves her head to the side, you TAKE A CHANCE and pull her legs into your lap. The human squeaks like an EARTH MOUSE as she opens her eyes, her head slipping off your shoulder. Ok that's PRETTY DAMN CUTE.

(Y/N): ok maximum cuddle mode *go*

She then proceeds to turn and put her head against your sweater-clad chest, arms close to her like a HUMAN BABY. The least you could do is reciprocate. You wrap your arms around her and she hums happily.

So you two are comfy like this for a while, and all is good.

And then she slips her hand up your sweater.

You FREEZE.

KANKRI: #!

(Y/N) smiles drowsily, but something about her suggests that she really isn't tired at all. Her hand is cold against your chest. She's not...doing anything insinuous. But it rests there, like a question.

Your tongue is like glue against the roof of your mouth. (Y/N) takes your silence as some kind of acceptance, and puts her other arm under the fabric. They go to your back and wrap around you in what could only be considered a PG-RATED HUG. At the same time, she shifts, so she's facing towards you. She leans forward once more and rests her head against your chest again.

(Y/N): ;)

You're not quite sure how you feel about this, but you're not completely disposed to the idea. Two can play at this game.

When you put a hand up her t-shirt and onto her back, she smiles mischievously. Well, at least SHE'S confident. Meanwhile you are still kind of reeling and acting mostly on instinct.

You slowly rub your hand up her back, but you have to stop uncomfortably when you hit her...bra strap. At that realization, you almost LOSE IT.

You kind of sort of try to ignore it, but everything just gets more uncomfortable and now you're starting to panic. What are you doing? You just KNOW you'll fuck everything up. What if you're reading the signs wrong? People have never been your forte. Oh god, what if you freak her the hell out?

KANKRI: I'm s9rry, I…

KANKRI: D9n't kn9w what I'm d9ing.

KANKRI: I d9n't want t9, ah, mess up.

(Y/N) laughs, which sounds like a choir kid with a bad cough. It's CUTE AS HELL is what it is.

(Y/N): go on

(Y/N): its ok neither of us know what were doing

You, KANKRI VANTAS, are about to take off a GIRL'S BRA.

== TAKE OFF THE GIRL'S BRA.

You STRUGGLE IN VAIN with the clasp. How do girls do this with one hand?

Luckily, (Y/N) seems to only be amused, and not utterly defeated by your complete lack of tact. Bless her soul for being so tolerant. Then again, if she wasn't tolerant, you know neither of you would be sitting here.

(Y/N): kankri

(Y/N): kankri do you need help

You don't think you've ever blushed harder in your entire existence, dead or otherwise. (Y/N) saves you from an embarrassing affirmation by retracting her arms from around your chest and gently but firmly pushing your cumbersome hand away.

She then deftly does some crazy girly magic and manages to unhook the metal thing from the other metal thing. You think? You can't see the article of clothing in question, so the whole issue is pretty murky here.

(Y/N): tada

(Y/N): its ok it literally took me years to learn

KANKRI: Uh-

(Y/N): kankri please

(Y/N): there is a time and a place for talking

(Y/N): and now is not the fucking time

(Y/N): just shut up and finish what you started

She makes it sound so final. Playful, and slightly harsh. But you know her better. First, that's just how she acts around people. But you're very surprised to realize that SHE sounds slightly agitated as well. So she's not totally confident, then. So you have room for error.

You swallow against your dry throat and push the bra straps down her shoulders.

== BE (Y/N).

You are now (Y/N).

Your matesprite is a nervous wreck, so you're hoping that'll disguise the fact that you are horny as fuck.

Yeah, so you're a VIRGIN. Yes, so Kankri is ALSO a virgin. So this may or may not even end up as anything at all. But JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, you hope he gets the message.

When he slips the bra off your shoulders, his hands are so slow you decide to take it up a notch. You move and straddle his legs, putting your hands on his thighs with a coy smile. This makes more blood rush to his face.

What a GODDAMN CUTIE. You honestly can't handle this guy. He's scared of EVERYTHING.

At least he got the message. He starts to pull the shirt up from your stomach, a centimeter a second. When he gets to your chest-it's actually hilarious-his dead eyes blink and then widen, like he's never seen a pair of boobs before.

You can't help it. You laugh.

(Y/N): dont tell me they didnt have sexy magazines on beforus kankri

KANKRI: I...I never participated in such...lewd acts.

(Y/N): you sound like a zahak

That draws a smile from him, albeit the most nervous one you've seen. Well, you suppose it's better than being gross and trying to pull a "smooth" act. That would literally be the most embarrassing thing you can imagine.

KANKRI: Umm…

His hands pause in the air in front of your chest, and you realize that they're quaking. Oh SHIT, now you feel bad. There's only so much you can do. If Kankri is genuinely nervous, you're going to feel like an insensitive BITCH.

(Y/N): listen umm if youre uncomfortable

(Y/N): im sorry if im pushing it

(Y/N): we dont have to uh

KANKRI: N9, n9, it's n9t that.

You feel the blood rush to your face, and you have the urge to cover your chest. You unhook your legs from around Kankri's and slide down next to him, waves of mortification washing over you.

(Y/N): jesus fuck im sorry kankri

(Y/N): i kind of got

(Y/N): carried away?

Kankri pivots towards you, and you're acutely aware of how flustered he looks. He's sweating, his hair slightly mussed, and SHIT. You are now supremely GUILTY.

(Y/N): oh no ohnoohno

(Y/N): please tell me youre not having a panic attack

He's not responding. He's just staring at you with hollow, white eyes.

(Y/N): kankri?

(Y/N): is there anything i can do?

(Y/N): im right here bud

(Y/N)L: its ok immmmmmm

He got you again.

While you were fretting over your matesprite's mental health, he has just pulled the second surprise kiss he has ever administered on you, the first being on the floor about HALF AN HOUR ago. And this is a REAL FUCKING KISS.

He leans forward, the intensity of his actions catching you off guard. His lips are quite warm, as befits a lowblood, his hands pushing yours down onto the couch. You're so surprised, you don't snap back to the real world until you feel his slightly pointed teeth nip against your lips. So you respond in kind.

His forehead pushes into yours as you open your mouth and tangle your hands in his hair. Your breath hitches as one of his hands slides up your side and runs over your chest, and you shudder involuntarily.

Now THAT'S what you're talking about.

When you two finally break away, you feel like you've just been kissing a firehose instead of a red-blooded troll, judging by the way you're having trouble breathing. Kankri's smile is so smug, you want to rip his lips off his face. He doesn't move from his poised position over you, like you two are in a fucking Disney movie.

(Y/N): you horny fucking bastard

KANKRI: I can 9nly 6e nerv9us f9r s9 l9ng. At s9me p9int, I had t9 just...let it 9ut.

(Y/N): are you seriously speaking in innuendo right now

(Y/N): wait no dont answer that

(Y/N): youre not a freaking ampora i dont need to hear *any* crappy pickup lines

KANKRI: 6a6y, are y9u a chemistry equati9n? 6ecause I d9n't understand why, but I really want t9 d9 y9u right n9w.

(Y/N): boooooooooooooooo

(Y/N): did you get that one from cronus you nerd

(Y/N): oh jesus i just realized

(Y/N): what if the ampora and the seer find out about us

KANKRI: At the m9ment, frankly...I c9uldn't care less.

You let your arms drop from his head and now Kankri is the one straddling your legs. And...you finally realize that the reason he looked so flustered was most definitely NOT because he was nervous. (Like, neither of you have even STARTED on the bottom half. Slow down there, speed racer.)

(Y/N): jesus fuck someone's happy to see me

For once, Kankri doesn't have a response, instead electing to run his hands down your speckled shoulders, stroking the outlines of your collarbones. When he gets to your breasts, he traces them so gently you almost can't feel it, and goes to your back quickly. You're almost melting at this point because no one has ever touched you like this, touched you tenderly at and the same time so SEXILY.

He starts to fiddle with the zipper on your tight skinny jeans and you feel your heart rate accelerate even more. By the time he's unzipped them and pushed the denim down to your ankles, you're breathing more heavily than you would have liked. But you're determined NOT to let him know. (It's a thing that's always turned you on, for some reason. Somebody trying to pretend THEY'RE not totally turned on at all. Hey, don't judge. It's better than BONDAGE or some other creepy shit.)

He's still grinning, the smug motherfucker. You wish you had put up more of a fight, but it's all you can do not to whimper as he twists his finger around the elastic band of your thin panties. He's still barely touching you and you're seriously overreacting.

He takes his time getting his fingers down there. Every centimeter stroke closer makes you grit your teeth. But just when you're starting to think he really doesn't know what he's doing IN THE SLIGHTEST, he hits a spot that makes you jolt like a lightning strike.

You huff against your will, feeling sweat bead down your forehead. GODDAMN are you pitiful.

KANKRI: This may 6e easier than I previ9usly expected.

KANKRI: A little desperate, are we n9w?

(Y/N): shut the fuck up

He rubs it with one finger and you clench your jaw. Two fingers and he goes farther, making you grind your teeth together so hard, you know you'll have a headache in the morning. Three fingers and-

(Y/N): hhhhhhhhhfffffffff

KANKRI: I kn9w y9u're capa6le 9f m9re s9und than *that*.

After this comment that kind of makes you want to HIDE IN A CORNER, Kankri retracts his hands from your already-damp underwear and pulls off his sweater. Just his sweater…? Are his hands going to his-no, no, they aren't. So, what is…

Still sitting on your legs, he bends over and SHIT. OH SHIT.

You try to scramble back, but he presses your hands down into the black couch. Now your arms and legs are IMMOBILIZED, and you find yourself tensing up, because now you've realized you are fighting a LOSING BATTLE. Oh, the power of horny eternal teenagers.

(Y/N): woah hold the f-fuck up-

(Y/N): hhhhhhhHFFFFFFF

Kankri's tongue is making your back arch and your mind go blank. If his fingers made you want to whimper, what he's doing now is ten times more precise and almost goads you into eliciting noises like a character in a SLEAZY PORNO.

In other words, you are trying very hard not to moan. You really, really are.

(Y/N): hhhhhAAAAAAffffuuuuckkkkkkk

With the last scrap of reason you possess as the deep-set electric shock builds deep and begins to spread through your hips out, you are determined NOT TO SAY HIS NAME. That's so cliche and you can't do it you won't do it you won't you won't you won't-

(Y/N): k-k-kannkriiiiii-OHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK

You can feel the troll's satisfaction at making you cum in such a short time. He laps up the last few bucks of your frenzied hips, doing a final circle and then finally, he's done. Meanwhile, you're still crushed into the couch, gasping for air like a FISH OUT OF WATER. Or maybe an EXTREMELY TURNED-ON FISH.

But as Kankri pulls himself up, once you can think in a coherent manner, you're at once incredibly mortified and irritated-because he fucking GOT YOU. HE GOT YOU GOOD.

KANKRI: That was incredi6ly…

(Y/N): if you say "enlightening" im actually going to punch you

He gives you a skeptical EYEBROW RAISE, which makes you blush and look away.

KANKRI: S9, ah, is that…

(Y/N): this isnt over yet bud

As Kankri starts to fiddle with the zipper on his jeans, his tiny horns catch your eye, and an idea that you've always wondered about comes to mind. From hearsay and an "interesting" conversation you (unfortunately) overheard between Latula and Mituna, you have a feeling you know what touching them is like to trolls.

As Kankri eases off your legs, you reach up and stroke one of the nubby little horns on top of his head.

The gasp that comes from the red-blood practically makes you blush, even though you should, by all rights, be really FUCKING OVER THAT.

KANKRI: D-d9n't...the h9rns…

You GRIN WICKEDLY as the smirk on Kankri's face turns into more of a pained jaw-clench. Funny, you seem to remember yourself doing the EXACT SAME THING not too long ago.

(Y/N): oh my god i was right

You stroke one again and are inordinately pleased to feel his pressure on your legs lessen even more. Unlike you, who have taken great pains your whole life to make sure that you never make noises (okay, almost never) that are even REMOTELY SEXUAL-SOUNDING, Kankri has never known how to keep quiet.

(Y/N): youre in for it now

KANKRI: F-fuck...

When you grab one, he actually keens like a DOG before you force your hands over his mouth.

(Y/N): literally shut the fuck up

(Y/N): its my turn

You're able to easily get Kankri off you now, and you push him against the couch, pressing your mouth on his-when you continuously rub the horns, it's easy to keep him down.

He still has his pants on, but NOT FOR MUCH LONGER. You unzip them and feel his hips trying to force their way upward, but you put your hands on them and keep them down, having a hunch that it will work the way you want.

The goddamn Vantas has a raging hard-on already. Your work's practically DONE here.

(Y/N): not to-fucking-day

KANKRI: W-what are y9u d-d9ing…?

(Y/N): are you 2 sweeps old

(Y/N): i love you ya dingdong

(Y/N): so imma make you beg

You pull his pants down and see the bulge straining the fabric. You run your hands down it, reveling in the resulting shivers from the troll. When you slide the boxers off, he's practically dripping.

KANKRI: I-I...

(Y/N): what are you even trying to say

You slide into him and slap your hands over his mouth, partly because you're self-conscious, but mainly because you think it's REALLY FUCKING HOT.

KANKRI: MMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFF!

Yeah okay so you do have some kinks.

Your hips go in and out, your legs wrapped around his waist, and you tickle his horns for further effect. Kankri is thrusting into you with a needy intensity that builds up inside you, and especially after the previous episode, you feel absolutely amazing. Talk about FAST.

(Y/N): what do you say babe

KANKRI: AAAAAHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMPPPPH

There, he comes and you can feel it because his whole body is suddenly devoid of tension and he slumps back. You let him buck the aftershock out, removing your hands from his thighs, and then you pull out. Kankri's entire face is completely red and shining with sweat, and he pants as he closes his eyes.

(Y/N): howd that feel?

(Y/N): was it by any chance

(Y/N): *enlightening*?

KANKRI: …

(Y/N): yeah me too

Well, now you're both completely NAKED, and quite possibly more tired than you've ever been in your life. You manage a weak smile at Kankri before you duck your head on his shoulder and pull a nearby blanket over you two.

(Y/N): quadrants man

KANKRI: Tell me a69ut it.


End file.
